Finding Love in Surprising Places
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Yami returns to Domino City after a three year absence with a secret. Will his friends and family be able to handle it? Waning: yaoi in future chapters. YamixYugi pairing.
1. Childhood Friends

Chapter 1: Childhood Friends

July 2003

A figure got out of a taxi and walked toward the Game Shop. He had spiky tri-colored hair and wore a black outfit, despite the heat.

Yugi looked up as the door opened and the bell tinkled. His mouth opened in shock. "Yami?" He asked, stunned.

Yami grinned cockily. "I'm home, Yugi."

Yugi hurried around the counter and hugged Yami. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too." Yami stepped back, realizing that the reunion brought to the surface feelings he tried to hide. "You doing okay?"

"Just fine. Grandpa is doing well, too, despite getting older. Which he denies. I swear he claims to be younger and younger every year." Yugi smiled.

Yami laughed. "That man will live to be a hundred." He nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Yugi agreed. He noticed the differences in Yami since they last saw each other three years ago. Yami was taller, thinner, and his upper arms were more muscular. He blushed, realizing his thoughts had strayed from the conversation.

"What are you thinking about?" Yami asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Tea." Yugi lied, hoping that his voice wouldn't betray him.

"As in Gardner? How is she?" Yami asked, even though his question was an automatic response. They had had a short summer fling when he was in Japan three years ago and it ended because of the distance. Or that was what they told their friends and family. Only Yami and Tea knew the truth.

Yugi shrugged. "She's doing well. She wants to be a dancer after she graduates."

"I knew someone was talking about me." A female voice piped up from the door. "Hello, Yami."

Yami turned and his mouth dropped open. In the last three years, Tea had gotten even more beautiful, if that were possible. Her hair was shorter and her figure seemed to fill the school uniform more. "You look great." He smiled.

Tea blushed. "Thank you. You were always a charmer." She smiled.

"Yami's back?" A new voice piped up from behind Tea. She stepped aside so the blond teen could step into view. "Hey, bro." He grinned.

Yami went over and gave the teen a hug. "Hey, Joey. How are you?"

"Not bad. You?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine. Glad to see you again." Yami nodded.

"What has it been, four years?" Joey asked.

"Three, but seems a lot longer." Yami grinned.

"You're welcome to stay." Yugi offered to Joey. "You know where the TV and the snacks are."

"Thanks,, Yuge." Joey headed for the living room, making Yugi and Yami laugh.

"Do you need help?" Tea offered, gesturing to the boxes casually placed around the shop.

"Sure, that would be great. Yami, why don't you help her?" Yugi suggested.

"That's Yugi, always putting me on the spot." Yami sighed.

Tea giggled. "Yeah, remember our first date?" She asked, remembering the eventful day.

Yugi had told both of them that he had set them up on a blind date. Yugi and Joey blindfolded them and left them in the Mutou living room. "Do you think I can remove my blindfold?" He asked, unsure where the girl was.

"Yami?" Tea removed her blindfold in surprise. She gasped. "I'm going to kill your brother."

Yami removed his own blindfold and rolled his eyes. "Not if I get to him first. He's been suggesting that I ask you out for weeks."

"Is that a bad thing?" Tea asked, shyly.

"I guess not. You are very pretty. Any male can see that." Yami shrugged.

Tea blushed. "Thank you." She murmured.

The unusual start led to a two month fling that led to Yami's final secret. "What's wrong, Yami?" She asked, noticing he seemed despondent. Tea tilted her head to examine his face.

Yami hesitated. "I haven"t been completely honest with you. I am not who you think I am.""

"What is it?" Tea asked, worry pressing in on her chest tightly.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't find myself attracted to you. Not in that way. You are beautiful, but apparently not my type."

"You're gay?" Tea was shocked. Yami didn't seem the type. He was strong, confident, and definitely the alpha male type. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea of Yami being a homosexual.

"I am im in love with someone we both know. Ever since he was twelve." Yami explained.

"Joey? No, you said he was twelve, not we were twelve." Tea's eyes widened as she came to a conclusion. "You have always been close to Yugi. Is it him?"

Yami nodded, seeming nervous. "He doesn't know. He might not feel the same way."

"You can only try. Give it a shot and you might be surprised. And keeping this secret is making you miserable."

"You're right." Yami nodded, relieved. "Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome. I always knew you were special. I just didn't know what it was."

"I am sorry we didn't work out." Yami apologized sincerely.

"It's okay. I understand now why it didn't." Tea smiled. "Go get him, tiger."

Yami shook his head firmly, dissipating the memory. He went over to help Tea, and they worked silently. Finally, Tea asked, "Have you told Yugi?"

"Tell him what?" Yami feigned innocence as he continued to work.

"You know what I mean. The thing we talked about last time you were in town?" Tea raised an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't." Yami sighed.

"What are you guys whispering about." Yugi appeared behind Yami.

"Yami has something he has been wanting to tell you." Tea spoke up, leaving Yami speechless. Yami sent her a poisonous look, clearly saying silently, _Butt out, it should be when I decide to tell him._ "Pulease, you were never going to get the nerve if I hadn't intervened. It isn't like the confident Yami I missed."

"Will someone explain what you are talking about?" Yugi looked annoyed..

"Come upstairs. I need to talk to you." Yami sighed and got up, leaving the shop. "Thanks, Tea." He muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"No problem. Any time." Tea smiled catlike, unrepentant.

Yugi followed Yami upstairs and they sat on their own beds. "Will you tell me already?" He asked, impatiently.

Yami took a deep breath. "Yugi, I'm gay. I have feelings for you, strong ones. I don't know if you feel the same way, but..." Yami trailed off, dreading the answer.


	2. Next Step

Chapter 2: Next Step

Yami waited just a second while Yugi thought. He was suddenly surprised as Yugi grabbed his face, pulling it toward his. The kiss lasted a few minutes until Yugi pulled back, panting. "I shouldn't have done that." He blushed.

Yami kissed him tenderly. "It's okay. I've been wanting to do that for over three years."

Yugi chuckled softly. "Me too." He replied. "I mean, it's pretty much all I've thought about since you came back." He blushed.

Yami reached out and brushed a hand across the teen's cheek. "Your skin is beautiful when you blush." He murmured.

Yugi's blush deepened as he lowered his chin in embarrassment. "Thank you." He murmured.

Yami touched his chin, tilting it up so he would look him in the eye. "Never be ashamed of the how you look." He said softly.

Yugi smiled shyly. "You think I'm hot…?" he asked, unsure of the word to use.

"Hot? No. You are beautiful. Do you want to go to a movie or something?" Yami shrugged.

"Are you asking me out?" Yugi smiled wider.

"Yeah, I guess I am. So what is your answer?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

Yugi pulled him into a kiss. He pulled back. "There's your answer."

"I'm still not sure what your answer is." Yami grinned.

Yugi kissed him again. "Yes, let's do something."

Yami looked up and his eyes widened. "Grandpa." He breathed.

Yugi looked over his shoulder and saw Grandpa in the doorway. But his fear of being discovered was unnecessary. A huge smile was on the old man's face. "Finally." He was relieved.

Yami and Yugi were relieved as well. "You knew?" Yami asked, surprised.

"I suspected. You two were always close. I am glad you two found each other. I was worried."

"Tea convinced me to confess." Yami smiled.

"She's a good girl. Sharp as a tack." Grandpa nodded in approval.

"She is great, just not my type." Yami winked at Yugi, who covered his mouth with his hand to hide a laugh.

"If you want to go out tonight, I'll close up shop. I want you to go out and have fun." Grandpa offered.

"Are you sure, Grandpa?" Yami smiled. He had always called him grandpa, even though they weren't related. Everyone did.

"It's no problem. I'll be fine." Grandpa dismissed the concern.

"Okay." Yami smiled. He turned to Yugi. "Be ready at seven. I have a special plan for us."

Yugi smiled shyly. "Okay. Will you tell me what we're doing?"

Yami's grin widened. "You'll just find out when we go. I have to make a call." He headed for the door, then turned back to them. "Grandpa, can I borrow your car?"

"Of course. Be careful, it's old. Like me." Grandpa joked.

Yami and Yugi laughed as Yami left the room. "Thanks for understanding, Grandpa."

"I just want you happy. Do you really like him?" Grandpa asked.

"I do." Yugi nodded.

"Then fight to be with him. No matter what people say or think." Grandpa advised.

"I will." Yugi nodded.

Grandpa hugged him. "I will always support you no matter who you love."

"Thank you. Do you know these things from experience?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, stepping back.

Grandpa grinned. "Your grandmother was a strong woman. Too strong for the age. She was well ahead of her time."

"You never talk about her. Tell me your story, if you're willing." Yugi asked.

Grandpa sighed, pulling up a chair. Yugi did the same and they sat down. "It was 1949, and the country was still recovering from WWII. Lucky for me, I was just an adolescent during the war. I was nineteen and your grandmother was eighteen. She was richer than God or at least her parents were. Her parents did not like her independence. They wanted her to be dependent on them for her whole life. We met while I was working at the country club her family were members of."

"Was it love at first sight?" Yugi smiled, picturing the memory.

"I don't know about her, but it was for me. She had hair like corn silk and eyes so blue it reminded me of the blue skies of summer. We immediately began seeing each. I found excuses to bring their food at the club just to see her. Before I knew it, we were madly in love."

"What happened next?" Yugi prompted, startling Grandpa out of his memories.

"We were married in 1952 and your uncle Mako was born a year later. Your mother wasn't born for three more years, which only made our love grow stronger. Don't get me wrong, there were hard times. But it only brought us closer each time. Your mother was a free spirit. She would be proud of who you've become, Yugi. As am I." Grandpa's eyes crinkled as he smiled at his grandson.

Yugi smiled back sadly. "I miss her." He murmured. His mother had died when he was a baby.

"I know you do. I miss her every day." Grandpa hugged him. "Be true to yourself and never let anyone hurt you."

"I try." Yugi nodded. He headed to the cash register. "I better get back to work."

"Okay. If you need anything, even just a hug, don't hesitate to come to me." Grandpa smiled.

"I will." Yugi nodded.

Grandpa allowed Yugi to get ready for the date in his room. Yugi showered and dried his hair, a towel around his waist. "Don't worry, Yugi." He told his reflection in the mirror. "It's Yami. He knows you better than almost anyone."

Feeling relieved, he dressed in a button-up blue shirt and black slacks. He took a deep breath and headed out of the room.

Yami was at the door, looking away as Yugi appeared at the top of stairs. His outfit was the same, except his shirt was maroon. He sensed Yugi and turned, his mouth falling open. "How do I look?" Yugi asked shyly.

Yami closed his mouth and fought for words. "You look amazing." He finally answered, breaking into a wide smile.

Yugi headed down the stairs and stood in front of the older teen. "You look great, too." He smiled.

Yami dipped his head, kissing him swiftly, surprising him. Someone cleared his throat from behind Yugi and Yami looked up to see Grandpa by the stairs. "Are you going to go on the date already?"

"Of course. Ready to go?" Yami looked down at Yugi.

"As I'll ever be." Yugi nodded.

"Catch." Grandpa tossed Yami the car keys and he caught it. "Have fun, but not too much fun. Don't stay out too late."

"We won't." Yami put an arm around Yugi's shoulder and guided him to the car. They got in and Yami drove away. He noticed Yugi was quiet. "Yugi, you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous." Yugi admitted.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Yami replied, even though it hurt him to say it. "We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I want to go out with you. It's just my first date." Yugi admitted shyly.

Yami's lips quirked up. "A handsome guy like you never got even an offer?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm too geeky and shy to get much attention. I bet a cool guy like you has gotten a ton of girls throwing themselves at you." Yugi blushed at the compliment.

"A few. But none caught my eye." Yami pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant. He turned to Yugi. "I promise you, no matter how I feel at the time, I will not pressure you into having sex with me." Yami assured him.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Men can do that together?" he asked, in shock.

Yami chuckled at the teen's innocence. "Yes. We will get to that when you're ready."

A shiver of anticipation passed through Yugi. "I will consider it. I want to be close to you in every sense."

"Me too." Yami nodded. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes." Yugi nodded. Before he could get out, Yami had hopped out and jogged around to open his door. "Thanks." He smiled, taking his hand.

Yami pulled to his feet, their bodies collided a little as Yugi stumbled. Yami ducked his head again and kissed him. "Get a room!" a voice shouted from the parking lot and Yami pulled back, grinning.

Yugi blushed crimson. "Let's go inside." He suggested.

"Okay." Yami took Yugi's hand and led them to the restaurant's doors. He held it open for Yugi and the younger teen entered. Yami followed behind him.

"Hello, welcome to Martinelli's. How many are in your party?" the hostess asked. She glanced down at their joined hands.

"Two." Yami smiled, ignoring the way she stared.

"Follow me." The hostess grabbed two menus and led them to a booth by the window. They slid into the booth and the hostess set down the menus. "Your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you." Yami smiled at the hostess, then turned his attention to Yugi, who frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned as she left them to browse the menu.

"You could have any girl you want. Including that beautiful hostess. Why me?" Yugi looked confused.

"Because I have no interest in them." Yami paused and lowered his voice, leaning in. "Besides, you have some things they don't."

"And what is that?" Yugi asked, beginning to smile.

"Without being crude, a Y chromosome." Yami grinned.

Yugi laughed, a sound Yami found lovely. "That's good to know. Sorry if I sounded insecure." Yugi apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's how you feel." Yami shrugged. "What are you going to eat?"

"I haven't decided." Yugi turned to his menu, turning the pages.

The waitress approached. "May I start you off with something to drink?" she asked.

"Water." Yami smiled.

"Same here." Yugi nodded.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and a basket of breadsticks." The waitress strode away.

Yami turned to Yugi. "So, what have been doing these past three years?"

"Going to school, working at the shop." Yugi shrugged. "You?"

"Same, except I was playing football. Americans call it some crazy thing. Soccer." Yami made a face.

"You any good at it?" Yugi imagined Yami hot and sweaty, removing his shirt to wipe his face. He blushed.

Yami sensed the direction his companion's thoughts had taken. "What are you thinking about?"

Yugi startled, his eyes going wide. "What?" he gasped.

Yami chuckled. "You are cute when you're startled. Like a deer in the headlights."

A giggle escaped Yugi. The waitress returned with their drinks and set them down. "What can I get you?"

"The chicken alfredo." Yami decided, handing the menu to the waitress. "With rice."

"Me too." Yugi nodded, handing his menu over.

"I will put it in." the waitress headed away.

"You didn't answer my question." Yami raised his eyebrows.

Yugi's blush deepened. "I imagined you all sweaty, removing your shirt after soccer." He murmured.

It was Yami's turn to blush. "Sounds hot. Maybe you'll get to see me like that."

Now Yugi's face was completely crimson. "I-I don't know." He stammered.

Yami realized he had pushed too far and backed up. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. I promised I wouldn't pressure you."

"It's okay." Yugi nodded.

Their food arrived and they ate. They headed home late and Yugi yawned. "You better go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yami?" Yugi asked, as Yami headed for the spare bedroom. He turned. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"No problem. Good night." Yami entered the room and Yugi went to his own.


	3. Midnight Kiss

Chapter 3: Midnight Kiss

Yami was startled awake in the middle of the night and found he was not alone in his bed. Yugi was curled up beside him, breathing deeply. Yami bent his head and kissed the younger teen's lips gently.

Yugi's eyes opened and looked up at him. A smile spread across his face. "Hey." He greeted, sleepily.

"Hey. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing in my bed?" Yami propped himself on one elbow to look at him.

"I couldn't sleep." Yugi admitted. "I kept thinking about you. I want you."

Yami's eyes widened as his body responded. Did he know what he was saying? Yami wondered.

Yugi pulled Yami's head to his and they kissed, long and deep. Yami moved his lips to Yugi's neck and nipped the tender flesh on the side. Yugi moaned.

Yami's senses returned to him abruptly like a bucket of ice water over his head. "We can't." he pulled away, his body screaming otherwise.

"Why?" Yugi asked such an innocent question it broke his heart.

"I will not take advantage of you like that. You are not awake enough to decide." Yami got out of bed, taking Yugi with him. He led the teen back to his bed, and tucked him in. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Yugi sighed. He fell asleep.

Yami returned to his room.

Yami came down to breakfast the next morning and found Grandpa and Yugi already there. "Morning." He greeted, yawning.

"Morning, come have some pancakes." Grandpa greeted, setting a plate in front of Yugi. He noticed a bruise on Yugi's neck, much like a hickey. "Do I want to know where you got that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, confused.

"The hickey on your neck." Grandpa nodded to his neck as he sat down.

Yugi touched his neck, gasping. "Yami, I don't know where I got that." He pleaded. "You have to believe me."

"I believe you, because I did it." Yami replied calmly. Grandpa and Yugi stared at him. "He came to my bed last night. He must have been sleep walking. We started to, but I stopped it before it went too far. I couldn't take advantage of you like that, Yugi."

Yugi lowered his head, blushing. He finally looked up at Yami, full of love and respect. "Thank you for not doing it, Yami."

"If and when we do it, I want you present in mind and body. To me, it would be almost like raping you if I had last night. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself." Yami replied quietly.

Yugi went around the table and hugged him. "Don't stress yourself, Yami. You stopped before you did anything."

Yami smiled, lowering his head. "Thanks for your forgiveness."

Yugi gently raised his chin, gazing into his eyes. "You didn't need my forgiveness. You need your own." He leaned down and kissed him.

"Is there any breakfast, Grandpa?" a voice asked from the door and Yugi broke the kiss, blushing. He looked at them. "You're together?" he asked, surprised.

Yami squared his shoulders. "So what if we are? Is that a problem?" he challenged.

"I don't care about who you date. As long as you're happy." Joey grinned. "So short stack has a date."

"I am not short stack!" Yugi sounded exasperated.

Joey's grin widened. "I'm just yanking your chain. So you two been on a date?"

"Last night. We went to a restaurant." Yugi tried to hide the hickey, but Joey's quick eyes, always on the watch for danger, spotted it.

"Looks like you did more than dinner." Joey chuckled.

Yugi's face turned red. "We didn't do that." He protested.

"I just gave him a hickey." Yami replied calmly with a shrug. When Yugi gave him a startled look, he said. "He already assumed the worst and a hickey can't be as bad as that."

"Good point." Yugi nodded.

"If I can find a date Friday night, you want to go on a double date?" Joey asked, shrugging.

Yami snorts. "You, a date?"

"I'm a handsome rogue with nice hair and an American accent." Joey pointed out.

Yami laughed, while Yugi gave a snort. "Find a date and we'll go have dinner."

"I will, cause I'm not a third wheel type." Joey went to the stove and grabbed a plate of bacon.

"You kind of are now." Yami teased.

Joey rolled his eyes.

Yugi walked down the street one afternoon a week later, heading home from the arcade. He was excited to see Yami and was anxious to get home. A glint of gold appeared from the shade of a café and Yugi's eyes went curiously blank. "Yes, my little Yugi. You will do my bidding." A sinister voice came from the shade as Marik came out of them, his hair wild.

Marik lifted the Millennium Rod in his hand. Yugi took the knife from Marik and walked to the Game Shop.

Yami heard the bell tinkle and said without looking up from a box he was unpacking, "I'll be with you."

"Pharaoh, stand and face your destiny. I shall kill you." Yugi spoke, but bits of Marik's voice stepped in.

Yami's head shot up and he looked carefully at Yugi as the younger teen pulled out the knife. His eyes widened as he took in the blank eyes. He stood and held up his hands to Yugi. "Yugi, you can fight it. Listen to my voice." He stepped around the counter.

"Fool, he's under my control." Yugi spoke again, grinning like a maniac.

"Yugi, please don't do this." Yami said quietly, pleadingly. He didn't dare move his gaze from Yugi in case Marik ordered him to move.

Yugi moved swiftly as Yami backed up, hitting the counter. "You have nowhere to go. Die!"

The air left Yami's lungs as Yugi buried the knife to the hilt in his stomach. He grabbed his stomach with a groan and slid to the floor.

For a moment, pain flickered on Yugi's face. "No…" he gasped. But it was gone as soon as it appeared.

Yami saw this change and tried to press home, even with his life draining from him. "Yugi, you have to…break his control on you…" He shifted slightly so he was sitting up straighter.

Yugi went over to Yami and knelt in front of him. "He is my puppet. And I want to watch the light leave your eyes.

Yami stared defiantly into Yugi's lifeless eyes. "He's fighting you. Right?"

"Shut up! Die, Pharaoh!" Yugi raised the knife.

Yami shut his eyes, waiting for the death blow. But it didn't come. He heard the knife clatter to the floor and he opened his eyes. Yugi's amethyst eyes are clear and full of tears. "Oh no, Yami!" he cried, horrified.

"Call an ambulance." Yami instructed, his head swimming. When Yugi continued to cry, he gathered his remaining strength. "Yugi!" When Yugi met his gaze, he continued, "Call an ambulance."

Yugi fumbled for his phone as Yami lost consciousness.


	4. Gift of Life

Chapter 4: Gift of Life

As Yami came to, pain in his abdomen almost made him black out again. Noise and movement were all around him as he felt what he was lying on move. "Seventeen-year-old male, stab wound to the abdomen. Pulse weak and thread. BP tanking. He's awake." A male voice announced above him. The movement stopped.

A light shined in his eyes, blinding him. "Mr. Mutou, can you hear me?" a male voice asked, full of authority.  
"Yes." Yami's voice came out weak and paper thin. "Where's Yugi?" his eyes widened as he turned his head.

"Easy, we need to worry about you. Call the OR, he needs to go up immediately. He's bleeding internally." Another voice spoke up, pressing a cold hand to his stomach. Fire erupted in his belly, causing him to groan in pain.

"We're going to need blood and we're low. What's his blood type?" the first voice asked.

"A." Yami gasped, tears springing to his eyes.

"We'll type cross it to be sure and have blood ready." The second voice answered.

""I think there's a couple family members are in the waiting room. I'll talk to them." A new voice, a female, faded out as she left the room.

Yami drifted as he was moved.

Yugi and Grandpa were waiting in the waiting room for word on Yami. "It's my fault he's dying." He moaned.

"He's not dying. He's a fighter. He'll make it." Grandpa assured him, putting an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

A nurse entered the waiting room. "Are you here for Yami Mutou?" she asked, spotting Yugi and Grandpa.

"How is she?" Yugi asked, swiping at the tears in his eyes.

"He is still with us, but we are low on blood. It would really help if you, as his brother, were type A." the nurse explained.

"I'm not his brother, but I am type A." Yugi nodded, hope lifting his heart. "If you need blood, take as much as you can. I love him, and I would give my life for him." Yugi's voice was choked with emotion.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize..." the nurse hesitated, then spoke again, "Come with me and we'll draw the blood."

Yugi followed the nurse and she drew as much blood as she dared. She handed him a cup of orange juice and a cookie. "Take it easy for about twenty minutes. He just went into surgery. So he won't be out for hours."

"Let me know when he is out of surgery." Yugi nodded. He sat until he felt strong enough, and headed to the waiting room. Grandpa was waiting for him, looking pale. "I gave blood."

"Good. Let's hope he makes it." Grandpa nodded, swallowing.

"He better. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he didn't." Yugi put his face in his hands and cried.

Hours later, Yami woke up to a beeping noise on his left and sobbing on his right. "Yugi…?" he rasped, opening his eyes.

"Yami!" Yugi's voice gasped, appearing above him. He looked relieved. Yami's head raised. "You're awake." His face was red and tear-streaked.

"Where am I?" Yami asked, gazing at the unfamiliar surroundings. It was a hospital room.

"You're in the hospital." Yugi explained. He couldn't finish the story.

"You were stabbed." Grandpa added, sparing Yugi's feelings. Yugi lowered his eyes.

"Am I going to be okay?" Yami asked, after a beat of silence.

"You just need some rest. You'll be home in a week." Grandpa promised.

"I need a cup of coffee." Yugi suddenly said, getting up. He practically ran for the door, not looking back.

"What's going on?" Yami asked, confused.

Grandpa gave the door a worried glance. "Don't tell Yugi I said this. He did it."

Yami gasped. "I don't believe you." He shook his head vehemently.

"I don't think he knew what he was doing, he didn't explain. He blames himself. But I found the two of you in the Game Shop. You were on the floor unconscious and Yugi was kneeling over you with a knife in his hand."

"Did he look possessed?" Yami asked horrified.

"No, he was horrified. He was sobbing." Grandpa answered, tears in his eyes. "He feels guilty."

Yami could feel it too. He had always had a connection with the teen. He sighed. "I know he didn't mean to. He would not have done this if he had been in his right mind."

"No, he would not have." Grandpa agreed, shaking his head.

Yami recovered enough to be released from the hospital without being visited by Yugi again. Yugi was ashamed and couldn't bring himself to face him. Yami missed him terribly and had trouble falling asleep at night. Every night, Yugi would have nightmares.

Grandpa drove Yami home and Yugi met them at the door, grabbed him gently by the armpit. "Can I get you anything? A pain pill? A pillow?" he asked, guiding him to the couch.

"I'm fine." Yami assured him, easing himself carefully onto the cushion with a sigh. "Although I am thirsty."

"Water or pop?" Yugi asked, sounding like a hyperactive puppy.

"Water is fine." Yami nodded.

"Ice?" Yugi asked, already heading for the door to the kitchen.

"Yes, please." Yami nodded.

Yugi went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of ice water. "Here." Yugi handed it to him.

"Thanks." Yami smiled gratefully at him. He drank slowly. "I'm going to lay down."

"Let me help you." Yugi offered as Yami got slowly to his feet.

"No, I'll be fine." Yami waved him off and headed for the stairs.

Yugi followed, hovering as Yami made his way slowly upstairs. Yugi fluffed the pillows and Yami settled in his bed.

"Yugi, stop taking care of me. It's not your fault this happened to me." Yami looked up at Yugi, but the teen wouldn't meet his eyes.

"If I had been stronger, I could have fought Marik." Yugi bit his lip.

"You did not kill me and that's all that matters." Yami answered softly. "Your loyalty to me saved both of us."

Yugi shuddered. "I did more than resist the mind control." He whispered.

"Oh?" Yami asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I gave you blood. My blood is what saved your life." Yugi looked him in the eye, pain evident in the amethyst depths.

Yami was touched. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you." He smiled. "Come here."

Yugi went over and sat on the bed beside him. Yami pulled his mouth to his, kissing him softly. He pressed his forehead to Yugi's. "I love you."

A shaky smile appeared on Yugi's face. "I love you, too."

Yami smiled. "That's all that matters. Not what you or I did. How we feel about each other. Got it?"

A more genuine smile wormed its way on Yugi's face. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Yami was soon asleep. Yugi sat by the bed in a chair and watched him sleep.


	5. Ready

Chapter 5: Ready

A few weeks later, Yugi decided that he was ready to give himself to Yami. But he wanted to surprise him, so he kept it a secret.

One evening on a date, Yami smiled at Yugi. "What do you want to do tonight? Watch a movie and eat popcorn?"

"Actually, I had a better idea." Yugi smiled. Yami raised an eyebrow. Yugi stepped closer and pressed his lips to the teen's, setting his hands on his narrow waist.

Yami's eyebrows shot up and he pulled back slightly. "Does this mean-?"

Yugi gave a small smile. "You're a smart guy. What do you think it means?"

"Oh, playing coy, are we?" Yami smirked. "Shall we go somewhere more…private?"

"You took that right out of my mouth." Yugi took Yami by the hand and led him upstairs. He got a little nervous. "I've never done this before…"

"Then let me take the lead." Yami stepped closer to Yugi and dipped his head, kissing the spot where the teen's neck met his left shoulder. "Tell me if you want to stop." he murmured against the soft flesh, tickling the boy's skin.

Yugi giggled. "That tickles." He explained, when Yami lifted his head to meet his amethyst eyes. "Don't stop, please."

"Can I help you undress?" Yami asked, his voice a little husky.

Yugi nodded and lifted his arms as Yami found the hem of the teen's tank top. Slowly Yami removed his shirt, kissing the skin as it was revealed. With shaking fingers, Yugi reached for Yami's shirt and the older teen lifted his arms for him.

Soon they were both naked before each other, and Yugi couldn't help but stare openly at Yami's magnificent body. "You like what you see?" Yami chuckled.

Yugi blushed. "You're beautiful." He admitted, turning a deeper red at his admission.

"You're not bad yourself. Come with me." Yami held his hand out and Yugi took it. Yami led him to the bed and they settled onto it.

Afterward, Yugi relaxed with his head resting on Yami's chest. "That was amazing. I don't know why I waited so long."

Yami trailed his fingertips along Yugi's back, eliciting shivers from the younger teen. "The best things come to those who wait. I should know." He chuckled.

"Oh? Like what?" Yugi looked up at him.

"You for one thing. I've been in love with you for years and I finally had the courage to go for it. Now I'm lying in bed after the best sex I could imagine with the guy that I've been wanting. God rewards those who waits. With both hands, apparently." Yami chuckled again.

"You love me?" Yugi gave a huge grin. "That's awesome!"

Yami frowned. "You going to say something?"

"Oh, sorry! I got so excited about the fact that you love me that I forgot to say it back." Yugi blushed. "I love you, too."

Yami bent his head down and kissed him. He looked up at the clock and groaned. "You better go back to your bed. It's getting late."

Yugi rolled over and glanced at the clock as well. "You're right. I had a great time. See you in the morning?"

"Of course." Yami smiled. They got out of bed and dressed, sneaking covert glances at each other as they did. They got in their own beds and fell asleep.

Yami arrived in the kitchen the next morning to find Grandpa and Yugi already eating breakfast. Grandpa gave them a knowing look. "You two have something to tell me?" he asked, over his cup of coffee.

Yugi gave a guilty look. "No!" he said too quickly.

Yami shot Yugi a sharp look. "No, Grandpa, it was just a normal night."

"That's not what the noises I heard last night said. It sounded like someone got mauled in your room." Grandpa gave them a stern look.

It was Yami's turn to blush. "Sorry if we kept you up, Grandpa."

"Next time you two have sex, please keep it down." Grandpa sipped his coffee and set his cup down. He got up and cleared his throat. "Yami, do you want some breakfast?"

"Huh?" Yami was startled by the change of subject.

"Breakfast. Do you want some?" Grandpa repeated.

"Yeah, sure." Yami nodded, distracted.

After breakfast, Yugi headed out of the room to get ready for school, but Grandpa stopped Yami before he could leave, too. "Can I talk to you, Yami?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Yami asked, sitting back down at the table.

Grandpa sat down as well. "I'm concerned about your relationship with Yugi. I'm worried that you might not end well."

"I promise you I have no intention to break it off with him. I love him." Yami assured him.

"Good. He's a sensitive boy. You two make a good couple. You're great for him." Grandpa smiled.

"Thanks." Yami smiled back.


End file.
